Iris
by BreckinxM
Summary: "Roxanne, I don't want the world to see me. Because I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken... I just want you to know who I am..." A short story set to Iris. I own nothing except the story.


She blinked and realized that she had, once again, let herself be kidnapped. Oh yes, it was bound to happen sometime but she could barely remember the day's events. The brunette took a few deep breaths and slowly pieced it back together. She'd woken up, got coffee, went to work, got an assignment, made a report outside of city hall, and then it was all black. So Megamind had been watching her report then? Naturally.

Now she shifted her bright pacific blue orbs to look around and, in shock, she took in the sight before her. Everything was dark except for the one light shining down on her but she could see a few shadows before her. It was as if… Megamind had not been planning on kidnapping her. She then realized, still shocked, that she wasn't tied to the chair she was sitting in. She slowly rose to her feet and turned around, spotting Minion walking toward her.

"Something's wrong, Miss. Ritchi. I don't usually just kidnap you unless sir gives me a reason but, today, it was imperative. He's not well, you see. I think something is truly wrong. Please," He said and she could see how truly concerned he was and how scared he was in his bright eyes "Please say you'll at least talk to him. You're the only person, other then me, that makes him smile." He admitted in a soft voice.

Roxanne knew she couldn't decline Minion's sweet and simple request and she started after him, finding themselves in a room that she was not familiar with but clearly Minion knew well. He stood at the door and motioned for her to go in. She nodded and started forward, seeing that- despite the dark- this was a bedroom. She could make out a few things like a dresser and a table with books on it before she saw the indigo man sitting on a king sized bed.

She stopped walking and took in how he appeared. His feet where in their baby seal leather boots and he was dressed as normal, aside from being without a cape and his shoulders being bare, but she saw he wasn't wearing gloves either and his face was in his hands. She also noticed his small shoulders were shaking- Was he crying?

Roxanne walked forward and sat next to him on the bed, not caring if he wanted her to or not, and she wet her lips as she tried to think of the right words to say to him before she heard him let out a shallow breath. "I've always enjoyed music, Roxanne," He choked out and she could tell right then that he had been crying, a lot, but she listened as he continued.

"In prison they let me have a radio as a child and I was always fond of the rock music I would hear. Bands like AC/DC and Guns 'n' Roses and the like. But there was one song I would've given up all the rock music in the world to hear on repeat. Do you know what song that is?" He asked and she bit her lip, she'd never seen him like this. He was so… fragile and vulnerable that it shook her to her very core.

"Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Pathetic in comparison to rock and roll legends, I know. But have you ever truly listened to it?" He asked and she watched as he launched from the bed, starting around the room in what she could only describe as an erratic motion to keep himself from breaking down again. Roxanne stood up and walked over to him, stopping him from moving, and looking into his eyes.

"No. Sing it for me." She suggested and Megamind's bright green eyes widened. He hadn't ever felt so afraid of Roxanne in his life and it had all started with a dream last night. He scanned her soft and delicate face as she stood so close to him. Could she possibly…? Would she ever…?

He swallowed and slowly decided to say the words for her, instead of sing it and butcher something he couldn't bare to do. "And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now." Megamind said softly and he hoped she made the connection herself as to why he related this song to his life. It was utterly perfect… When it came to describing how he felt about himself and about the gorgeous reporter before him.

Roxanne's eyes widened as she heard him speak, first thinking it was just him telling her these things, but then she realized he was speaking lyrics to her so she could know the song he was talking about. She moved to hold one of his hands slowly and gave it an encouraging squeeze- _Go on_, she hoped to convey without words.

"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight," He said and moved forward, placing a hand on the side of her face as he tried to let her know how he was feeling without having to truly say how it all was. "Roxanne, I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am." He said and saw her eyes moisten, his following suit.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the you bleed just to know your alive." Megamind told Roxanne and she felt her breathe catch in her throat which tightened up with emotion. He was baring his soul as best he could to her. Trying to let her in on years and years of anguish the only way he sometimes knew how to express himself- Through music.

"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am…." He trailed off, deciding to cut the song short, and moved to look at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed to be looking for something in his face.

Roxanne swallowed down the lump that rose in her throat and decided she had to speak now. "Megamind… I didn't… I don't…" She stammered, trying to find just the right words and he slowly dropped his hand from her cheek and she saw his face fall. It was rejection then….

She shook her head and took his hands. "I want to know who you are…" She responded and Megamind let a small broken smile lose before pulling back and the smile vanishing. She felt this tearing feeling at her soul as he put distance between them, their hands no longer together, and then she saw his face darken.

"That's a nice sentiment, Miss. Ritchi. But you can't know who I am. I'm the villain. And the villain doesn't get the girl." Megamind said, his voice broken and it was haunting to say the least, before he turned around and she was looking at his back. "Please… Just go…" He whispered and her heart shattered.

She moved forward and turned him around slowly before cupping his face. Megamind looked into her deep blue eyes and tried to figure out why she wouldn't leave. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, nothing with any emotion other then acceptance. She felt him relax into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling back to look at him.

"I'm not going until you make me go. I don't want to miss you tonight." She said, quoting the song, and moved to kiss him again before littering his face with soft kisses and then just hugging him tightly. Roxanne felt his arms slowly slip around her thin waist and she felt him become utterly at ease. It seemed like he was willing to let her in and, as scared as he was, Roxanne was happy for it.


End file.
